Green
by jdssp
Summary: What is green? Green is the color of life, of growth, of fun. So when a certain mare is down in the dumps, her "little" Green friends decided they want to "cheer" her up.


The silent watchers saw the sobbing of a beautiful mare. Turning to each other, they recounted the events that had just taken place and left her the crying mess that she was.

/

A beautiful mare opened a door and walked out of her house. Walking, she fed each plant in her garden. Having already taken care of her house plants she kept in her basement, she quickly finished her gardening and left to do her errands for the day… And once again, her faithful watchers went unrecognized as she left their presence and they went back to sleep. Hopeful that maybe the next day, she would see them.

Her route was a fairly simple one, she walked along the road to town from her country home for 10 minutes and took a right once she reached town. Many ponies would have noticed the odd feeling of being watched by then, but she was not most ponies. She had always been watched and had never lived without the feeling. A wind passed through the trees around her and through the rustling leaves she heard her name, "_**Roseluck**_." She smiled at the trees and continued on her day, never noticing like all of the previous days how their branches moved against the wind in her watchers' version of every day, she stopped and smelled a patch of red roses and left before they could show their own appreciation.

Her day continued on its normal path, her watchers carefully keeping track of where she went and whispering in the wind. But suddenly, it all stopped. The soft hum she had subconsciously picked up from the trees earlier halted. The bright flowers on a nearby windowsill dimmed. And most importantly, Roseluck felt her heart break.

For down the alley she never went, she saw him. Spade Turner, her coltfriend. He was making out with a mare Roseluck knew all too well. Daisy Pusher, the local botanist who thought she was so smart because she could tell you the scientific name of each flower and herb around Ponyville.

Roseluck gasped and a sharp wind tore through the trees, causing a flurry of fiery red and yellow leaves to spiral around her in anger before dropping as her eyes watered. Turning, she ran back the way she came. Through the streets leaves rolled across the streets as winds buffeted the trees. Her faithful watchers kept close watch as she sped down a dirt path in the park, her eyes so full of tears that she lost her way. She ran and ran until she had no more strength left in her… and once again it all stopped. The raging winds ceased their dreadful anger and she laid in the dirt and cried.

Drip, drip, drip. Her tears fell in a puddle beneath her crossed forelegs. Her breath came in heaving draws and left in shaking sobs. Her watchers were unsure of just what they should do.

/

And then the watchers caught up what their brothers had seen before they had fallen back to sleep and what they themselves were currently seeing. Their emotions raged and were barely contained. They knew that this loss could well break her. They may never see the object of their affection happy ever again.

A general consensus swept through them, large and small._**We must help her.**_ All of them agreed on it. So they debated amongst themselves on how.

_**How? The curs-**_  
_**How, the rul-**_  
_**How, the Everfre-**_  
And suddenly the largest one spoke, stopping their bickering._**We have no choice brothers! She will never find happiness waiting for a hero to save her from her sorrow. We know she is too sweet to stay angry at him! He was the one she felt RIGHT with! He! The one who she thinks has been there for her since she first fell in love! He helped her all of those times and she never saw the truth of him, the way he forced each stallion into a bad position and gained her trust by "helping" her through the break up. And now that she has been betrayed by him?! It leaves us one option. It is apparent that she will never find the truth on her own. We must guide her too it! We must show her how WE have ALWAYS been there. Before she met him, we were there for her. Every day we preen for her attention. Every day something stops her from noticing us. But, today is the day we refuse. Today we show her who has always loved her. Today, we awaken our queen…**_

The watchers went beneath the ground and rose in a circle around her. They approached her softly, creeping along the ground like spilled water. When they touched the sobbing mare, she gasped and looked around her.

/

"Who is there?!" She asked in fear. Her only response was a rustling of trees. Looking down, she saw a red rose where she had been crying. She smiled and disregarded her tears. "I always have you guys, don't I?" She leaned down and took a long look at the flower before she stood up.

She saw that the clearing she was in no longer showed any exits. The hole she made when she entered was filled in. She had been trapped in a space twenty feet wide and had no way of leaving! She shuddered as she inspected the walls of trees surrounding her.

Laughing nervously she looked at the rose and said, "It's almost like you didn't want me to leave or something." To her surprise, it moved! It rose and lowered its bud, like it was nodding. "C-can you understand me?" she asked it.

Once more it nodded; suddenly it grew taller as she paid more attention to what it was doing. It was about as tall as her. She stepped closer and said. "So, you can… uhm, understand everything I say?" it nodded once more, but a wind picked up this time and she heard a whisper in the trees. "_Yess._"

'I-I can't tell whether this is good or bad.' She saw it change again, this time it opened its bud and a very sweet scent reached her. Her legs started shaking as she her body grew hot. Images of her ex coltfriend Spade, entered her mind. She shook her head and asked, "What are you doing! I don't like him anymore.

"_Weee **HATE** hiiim_" the trees answered. She looked at the flower and it nodded.

"Why do you hate him?" she asked as her body continued feeling hot. 'I can't believe I am talking to the forest. This is so cool/weird.' "Am I dreaming?" she looked to the rose.

It shook its head no as the trees said. "_Paaaiiinnn._" Over and over it repeated in a chorus amongst the trees.

"So you hate him because of-of pain? Your pain?" she asked as her legs felt weak. The rose shook no. "Then whose?!" Green vines started layering the ground as she sat on the grass.

Vines rose from the ground and wrapped around her legs as the rose leaned forwards and touched her. The heat she felt was torturing her, but the moment the vines touched her, it changed. The heat no longer burned her, it did something… else to her. She gasped as she struggled to keep her mind straight.

"W-wha what, do you mean?" The vines had wrapped her legs and barrel now. She tried to fight, but she could barely move. They caressed her fur as she struggled, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

"_Hee took yourrr smiiilee. Hee causseedd youuu pain_." The wind shook hard and many leaves spun into the clearing, they swirled around the rose and covered it from her view.

As the leaves spun tighter she yelled into the wind with her last bit of strength as the pleasuring heat nearly overtook her she yelled into the roaring wind, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

And the wind stopped as her eyes closed. Opening them she saw a pony in front of her. She thought he was a pony at least. He was every shade of green with a mane/tail that resembled rose petals and he had a vine patterned cutie mark wrapped in thorns. He circled her bound form and leaned into her ear. "What we want, is to wake you up My Queen. What I want, is to make you smile. Roseluck"

/

"Author's Note: And the end…

Just kidding. There is another chapter. Maybe, depends on you readers. do you want the actual clop or not? leave a comment on which you choose. 


End file.
